


A Dragon's Call: The Seven Dragonets

by ColoredLion



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, Gay, Multi, POV Multiple, ProbablyGonnaBeAngsty, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredLion/pseuds/ColoredLion
Summary: Thousands of years after the SandWing sister's defeat, Darkstalker's final hour, and the discovery of the Lost Continent, many things have changed. War has been brought forth by a greedy IceWing Queen, killing off most of the SilkWings, and stealing the Lost Continent. Tribe under her rule lived in fear, until animus dragons came together and destroyed the Queen, sealing her away in the continent of Pantala. This brought war between all tribes, and no one is safe. Seven dragonets from each tribe have been chosen to stop this war once and for all. Or else, they will destroy themselves altogether.





	A Dragon's Call: The Seven Dragonets

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a story like this one for a while. I've already planned out a lot of it, and I hope that you enjoy! (Sorry about all of the POV changes, but I wanted dragons from each tribe to shine)

Tidal blinked open her eyes to her bedroom in the underwater SeaWing castle. It was a small room with a soft seaweed bed with a small coral bush with several different types of jewelry on it. She lived with her family in the middle area of the kingdom.  
Her father, Orca, was the war general, and her mother, Current, worked in the library. Current was a very talented writer, and very much into history. So, she made some history books, some dragonet books, selling them almost everywhere.  
Tidal got out of her seaweed bed and swam over to her coral desk, picking up a white pearl necklace that shimmered like the moon. Today was the animus test day, and hopefully she was one.  
Or not.  
Tidal never actually knew whether she wanted to be an animus... She knew that they could be dangerous, like the crazy Darkstalker from many, many years ago, or Albatross, but, she also wanted the power. Not to do evil things, but things for her family and friends.

Tidal let out a small sigh, and turned to swim out of her doorway when she saw her father walk in front. Orca was a tall, muscular, and green SeaWing, green scales, mint green webs and wings, all except his eyes. Tidal has his eyes of course, brilliant blue, the color of the sky and the deep blue sea.  
Orca flashed, "Ready for the animus test?"  
"Of course!" Tidal flashed back. "I can't wait!"  
"Well come on then. I'm taking you." Orca grinned.  
"I can take myself! I know my way around the whole ocean at this point." Tidal snorted and bubbles flew around her.  
"Haha, I know that. It was just a joke." He flashed another smile at her.  
Orca was always making jokes like that, most of the time they were funny, but some kinda annoying.  
"Good luck out there, sweetie!" Orca flashed at Tidal as she swam out of her room.  
"Thanks, Dad! I'll see you soon!" Tidal swam away, not seeing her mom anywhere around and guessing she was in the library.

Tidal sat in the warm sand, waiting patiently for a coconut. The animus test was put on an island where an old palace once was 2,000 years ago. The Island Palace had been destroyed when Albatross, the first SeaWing animus, had lost his soul and gone insane. He killed almost all of the royal family members beside Pearl, the princess, and Fathom, the prince who was also an animus.  
A few other dragonets were there with her. Some she didn't know, but her best friend, Pearl was there beside her. Pearl was a beautiful light blue dragonet with gray-white webs. They had been together almost since the moment they were hatched. They'd been together ever since, and they promised each other that if someone had animus power, then they'd have fun with it together.  
Tidal, lost in thought didn't even realize that she had been handed a coconut already. She flicked her blue-gray tail around nervously. But, despite her doubts, Tidal picked up the coconut.  
"Now, Tidal, repeat these words, 'I command this coconut to fly up in the air, and gently tap Urchin on the nose." The instructor, Urchin, told Tidal.  
"Alright," Tidal breathed in and out. Deep breathes. She could feel it in her, a sudden rush and the feeling of confidence. She let it all out and in a hard, instructing tone, Tidal said, "I command this coconut to fly up in the air and gently tap Urchin on the nose."  
Tidal has expected something to happen. Anything. But the coconut stayed where it was. She really thought she had it, maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Disappointment tugged at Tidal’s belly.  
By the end of the test, they found that no one was an animus. It was a bummer really, Tidal was actually looking forward to being an animus.  
Don't always get what you want. Tidal thought sadly.  
"Too bad none of us were animuses... animi? Ahh, whatever." Pearl mumbled in a defeated tone as the two dragons padded towards the welcoming ocean.  
"Yeah, I really thought I had it." Tidal grumbled. "Well, at least we didn't die or something. Hehe..."  
"Well, I better be getting home." Pearl said when the two friends were belly deep into the water. "See you at school tomorrow!"

"See you later!" Tidal called after her friend and Pearl dove into the water.  
Tidal watched the ripples fade away, as small, calm waves overtook them. She felt a small aching feeling as she was left alone. She wasn't anything special. She couldn't live up to her parents. Tidal would just be stuck reading books all day, like a normal dragon.  
It's okay to be normal, Tidal thought, but sometimes normal just isn’t enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry that it is short, and the writing is a little old.


End file.
